


My Playground Love

by dollylux



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, Secret Relationship, Teacher Jared, lolita Jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 05:59:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5573458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dollylux/pseuds/dollylux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared meets with Mr. and Mrs. Ackles to discuss his favorite student.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Playground Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [homo_pink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/homo_pink/gifts).



> something super indulgent i wrote at lunch after watching _the virgin suicides_. 
> 
> for the untouchable homo_pink. (consider this a note slipped in your locker<3)

He's wearing girl jeans and violet perfume where he's sat next to his mother and father during the fall semester parent-teacher meeting, his hair falling in soft, honeyed drapes around his baby-green doe eyes. He keeps those eyes moving around the room while Jared speaks to Mr. and Mrs. Ackles about Jensen's perfect attendance, his thoughtful, intelligent answers in class, and his eloquent essays. 

Jared had never used the word eloquent to describe a thirteen year old before, but Jensen's knowing, ballerina grace requires it.

There is a certain poignancy to Jensen's mouth, too; the sweet little poem-kiss of his newborn pink lips, the freckle that lives a secret life in the corner of the bottom one, tucked just inside, only to be discovered by one lucky enough to be given a taste.

Jared knows about that freckle.

He also knows that his own name is written in fading, purple Sharpie on the toe-curling softness of Jensen's right inner thigh, surrounded by fresh strawberry bruises that Jared's mouth still tingles from giving only half an hour ago, his darling boy spread-thighed and gasping on the front row-center desk (his desk, the one with the shimmering gold star in the top left corner) with his sparkle-lavender fingernails buried in Jared's hair, begging his mouth in, closer to his cherry.

"Jensen is a joy to have," Jared says, hands gripped together over his shudderingly hard cock behind his desk, his smile serene as he meets Donna Ackles's eyes. They're the same green as Jensen's, but they lack his dark lashes, his untouched allure, the cinnamon-flavored galaxy of stars that dust his peaches and cream skin beneath.

Donna beams, her fingers playing idly through Jensen's doll-soft hair while Mr. Ackles's eyelids droop.

"Thank you, Mr. Padalecki. Jensen has done nothing but rave about you since September. I believe you might be his favorite teacher." Donna stands up, adjusting her sensible skirt before pulling on her husband's arm to wake him.

"Oh, is that so?" Jared allows his smile to turn a little playful as he lowers his eyes down to the boy in question, the one toying with the tangled mess of jelly bracelets on his left arm (hiding a particularly loving kiss Jared could not stop giving), the one who finally pulls his eyes from the solar system hanging from the ceiling and meets Jared's gaze. Everything quietens around them for precious seconds, and Jensen's sugary mouth folds into a smile that shows off his imperfect teeth, that little snaggled one that Jared loves to lick at, loves to catch the love-seeping slit of his cock on. That darling boy of his draws a shivering little breath and slides his tongue over his bottom lip, probably touching the unseen freckle.

Jared's heart quakes, secret and full, under his most respectable suit.

"Yessir, Mr. Padalecki," Jensen whispers like he's shy, like a little lamb, his mouth moving around the words like a valentine. Jared can practically taste his cherry cola lipgloss.

"Come along, Jensen. You have homework, and I'm sure Mr. Padalecki has other parents to meet with." Donna leans over to shake Jared's hand, both the Ackles saying their goodbyes while the littlest one stands nearby, clutching his stickered binder to the bloom of his tiny chest, covering up those kitten tits that Jared has loved with his entire heart, with the hungriest suck of his grown-man mouth. He stays seated all the while, keeping the evidence of their unfinished love a secret behind his cheap fiberboard desk.

"Go ahead, Mama," Jensen says, innocent as the palest pink. "I need to ask Mr. Padalecki something about the assignment."

Jared and Jensen watch together while his parents only retreat so far as the door, not leaving them alone the way they both need, even for just a breath.

Jared's need for Jensen is starting to consume him.

"Goodbye," Jensen whispers, coming around to stand beside the desk. He reaches one little hand out for Jared to devour in both of his own, tiny fingers dancing over Jared's chalk-dry palm. Jared can smell him, the powdery-green of violets, the faintest hint of sweat and of little-boy cream that he'd given Jared earlier.

Jared's sweet boy is a giver.

"I'll see you in the morning," is all Jared can say, the only thing that isn't a plea, isn't the sonnet that has been growing in his chest since that first scorching hot day of the eighth grade. They stay tucked up and warm in each other's eyes for six entire seconds before Jensen blinks, drawing them out again. He reaches into that little heaven of a mouth of his and plucks out a dripping wet, pale pink wad of gum that he'd been chewing on the entire meeting, that he'd plucked out of foil in haste to hide the smell of dick on his sweet breath before Mama and Daddy had come in.

He pushes the gum into Jared's slack mouth, past his lips and right over his tongue. Jared closes his mouth around those fingers just before they retreat, tasting the barest trace of lipgloss on them. Jensen's smile is low and pleased, indulgent as Jared moves the used gum over to the right side of his mouth and starts to chew, all the strawberry flavor gone from it, but it's bursting with the taste of his candy-flavored boy.

"Bye," Jensen says, his tone normal and flippant, and his wave is a teasing wiggle of spit-slick fingers as he hurries over to his parents.

He throws Jared a wink and an uneven, dimpled smile before he disappears, held close in his mother's medicated embrace and disappearing out into the world.

Jared swallows the pink-flavored ambrosia puddle of saliva in his mouth, closes his eyes, and dreams.


End file.
